Disgaean Wedding
by Illuminet
Summary: I guess you could say it's a my first dedication fic? Anyway, the story just tells how Laharl proposed to Flonne and the two get married, that's all.(COMPLETE)


Disgaean Wedding  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the characters appearing within this story (it would be nice if I did, though). They belong to the brilliant minds within Nippon Ichi Software and Atlus Inc.  
  
Note: Thanks to the review of one Ryumasa The Ryuhaitou, the gears in my head began turning to type up this fan fic. So, this is dedicated to you. I hope you and a bunch of other readers enjoy this. (Well, hopefully...)  
  
------  
  
Netherworld, Overlord's Castle, Throne Room  
  
"I can't believe I was turned down by her!"  
  
Laharl muttered lowly as he slumped low in his throne. He tapped his dark skinned fingers against the arm rest. His other hand supported his head.  
  
"That stupid love freak doesn't realize what an honor it is to elope with the most powerful of all Demons. Damn her."  
  
He continued to rant on in a low tone. His body remained visually calm to the vassals on the left and right of his throne, but his voice seethed with rage. His right hand vassal, Etna, stared down at him.  
  
"You should have realized your blunder, your Highness. She's of a different race from us. What did you expect?"  
  
The tall, sultry Demon chided him. He growled lowly for her to silence herself. She complied. Had they still been children and his mind set was the same one she despised of him so long ago, she would continue willingly, but he had earned enough of her respect that the older Demon accepted him as the new Overlord, or more appropriately, the Lord of Terror.  
  
"I have to agree with Ms. Etna, your Highness. You must accept Ms. Flonne's terms in order for her to become your mate. You must..."  
  
Began Leharl's left hand vassal, Aramis, but he was interrupted to late by Laharl.  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
He growled at the teenage Demon.  
  
"...propose to her in accordance of the ways of marriage."  
  
Aramis concluded, much to Laharl's annoyance. Laharl had extensive knowledge of all the customs of the Human and Angel race, but being a Demon, he still believed the customs of the Demons were far better than that of the other two. Marriage was a custom both Human and Angel had in common to each other, but Laharl found it to sound very stupid and voiced as much.  
  
"Marriage is stupid. They should have changed it to mating a long time ago."  
  
Laharl crossed his arms in defiance at the thought of marriage. Having been taught how to love by the fallen Angel in question, Flonne, marriage honestly didn't sound all that bad to him but some of the physical things he had to do made him feel a tad too submissive. Submission was not something Laharl liked very much unless someone was submitting to him. However silly the feeling might have been, Laharl still felt it could hurt his image as the new Lord of Terror.  
  
"Come on, Highness. If your dad was able to propose to your mom, you can propose to Flonne, too. I'll lose all respect for you if you can't even propose to someone on their own terms based on customs, you know?"  
  
Etna told him. That did it. Laharl had worked tirelessly to earn her respect in the first place. No way was he going to start at square one.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll do it. It won't be today though. Aramis and Etna, you two handle things here for now."  
  
With that he left for his sleeping chambers. Once he was gone, both Aramis and Etna let out sighs of relief.  
  
"I'm glad that worked Ms. Etna. Do you think he'll really do it?"  
  
Aramis asked. Etna shrugged.  
  
"Hard to say, but I have a pretty good feeling..."  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Laharl's room a.k.a. The Grave  
  
Laharl felt himself relax in the comfortable darkness of his coffin. During this time he could ponder on just what he would do in the next few days.  
  
"I am going to hate this...but if that's how it was written then I guess I have no choice. Why couldn't she just have said yes and be done with it?"  
  
He sighed. No point dwelling on things in the past.  
  
------  
  
Celestia, Seraphic Sanctuary, Sacred Alter  
  
The current Seraph of Celestia, Lamington, walked out to a private garden behind the Sacred Alter. Contrary to his serene looking face, the high ranked Angel was rather annoyed at the presence he felt. It followed him all day, and it was so well masked, Lamington almost missed it. Almost.  
  
"Please show yourself in physical form, King Laharl of the Netherworld."  
  
After a moment of pause, Laharl came forth from within the Seraph's shadow. His arms were crossed in annoyance. Lamington smiled.  
  
"I can tell you are troubled by something, King Laharl. Do you wish to ask me something?"  
  
Laharl's frown deepened.  
  
"You know what it is already Seraph. Just say yes or no and I'll be on my way."  
  
Laharl stated simply. The Seraph did indeed know what Laharl was talking about, but since he wanted to hear the words directly from his mouth, Seraph Lamington feigned ignorance.  
  
"I'm sorry, King Laharl, but I haven't the faintest idea of what your here for and want me to say."  
  
The Angel said simply. Laharl bared his teeth out, ready to murder the Angel if he wasn't  
  
so important.  
  
"Fine...look, I know your the closest thing to a father to Flonne, so I'm here to get two things: your blessing and a ring."  
  
Lamington might have smiled, but suppressed the urge and kept his face serious.  
  
"Then I say no."  
  
Needless to say, Laharl's crimson eyes bulged ten times more than any other time they did.  
  
"You...you bastard, you dare say no to me?"  
  
Lamington almost blew his cover with a slight smile, but was again successful at suppressing the urge to.  
  
"You shouldn't have given me an alternative, King Laharl. Now it will haunt you for the rest of your life, I'm afraid."  
  
Those words made a vein pop out of Laharl's forehead. The Demon was breathing deeply to try and remain calm, and he clenched and unclenched his fists. Soon he regained his composure and crossed his arms.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have asked you. I might as well threaten you then."  
  
Laharl moved his neck side to side, letting out audible popping noises as it cracked. Laharl then cracked his knuckles, getting the same audible popping noises. Knowing that if he didn't do anything, Lamington knew Laharl could do some serious harm to him, he decided to let go of his little joke.  
  
"There won't be any need for violence, King Laharl. You have my blessing."  
  
Laharl visible calmed down at that.  
  
"Okay, and the ring?"  
  
Laharl held out his hand, hoping the Seraph would give him one, but the Angel shook his head.  
  
"Your on your own for the ring I'm afraid. It is you who wishes to propose, so it should be you who chooses the ring that will bind the two of you."  
  
Lamington said. Laharl sighed. It did make sense that he should get the ring by himself rather than relying on the Seraph to get him one. The Netherworld had plenty of rings, so he decided to return there.  
  
------  
  
Netherworld, Overlord's Castle, Throne Room  
  
Laharl looked at the ring he purchased about an hour ago. It was made of a gold and had a simple outward appearance to it. It had engravings on it and looked like it was a woven in design, but on a very close inspection, Aramis and Etna had learned that the engravings were pictures showing when King Krichevskoy had proposed to his Queen. Laharl would have never believed them if he hadn't seen it either.  
  
"I guess this design would be appropriate, considering I'm going to be just like my old man and propose to someone."  
  
Laharl said quietly to himself.  
  
"When are you going to propose to her, anyway?"  
  
Etna asked him. Laharl shrugged.  
  
"Might as well be tomorrow so we cant get it done with, huh?"  
  
Although he sounded really calm on the outside, Laharl's insides were in utter chaos. Nervousness always had been a problem for him when it came to Flonne. He'd have to be brave if he was going to summon up the guts to propose.  
  
------  
  
Celestia, Classroom  
  
Flonne sighed. Class finally ended for her. Not that she was dissatisfied with her students or anything, but there were times when she got tired, too.   
  
"Spreading the teachings of love are never easy."  
  
She said slowly, rubbing her temples.  
  
"So why not just quit on it?"  
  
An all to familiar voice echoed in the empty classroom. Laharl leaned on the side of the door frame, smirking.  
  
"Why are you here, Laharl? You almost never come to another world unless for political reasons."  
  
Flonne stated. It really was a bit of a shock to her. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. She lived in the Overlord's Castle, but often she would have stay in her old homeland of Celestia or go to Earth for extended periods at a time.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Laharl stated as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Spreading the teaching of love repeatedly helps reinforce that knowledge in one's mind. It's a never ending struggle, especially with Demons. They must all get it from you."  
  
She said. Laharl grinned.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Laharl!"  
  
"Just kidding. Calm down, I'm not here to begin an argument. I'm here for other reasons."  
  
"Other reasons? What other reasons?"  
  
She asked him. She put her fore finger to her bottom lip and thought. If Laharl was here of his own free will, which was exceedingly rare, then it must have been something important. She noticed he locked the door and shut the blinds of the windows, and then when he faced her, she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Just so there aren't any disturbances. Now then..."  
  
Laharl took a deep breath as he walked up to the Fallen Angel. She rose from her seat and came up to him. Before he could say anything else, she put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Laharl, are you sure your feeling alright? Your acting sort of weird."  
  
"Of course I am, now then..."  
  
He took the ring out of his pocket. It was enclosed in his fist so she wouldn't be able to see it. He felt nervous again, but focused on Flonne as she looked at him curiously. He fell to one knee. He saw Flonne's cheeks get a rosy red tint on them. She probably already knew what was about to happen. Swallowing his pride and letting out a shuddering breath, he took her left hand.  
  
"Listen well Flonne. This is the only time you'll ever hear me ask this. Will you be my mate, Flonne?"  
  
He said those last six words as gently as he could for proper effect. All he was met with was silence. He started to perspire. She wasn't saying anything. After a long and drawn out pause, she finally spoke up.  
  
"You said it wrong."  
  
And Laharl hit the ground face first in a way only an Anime character would.  
  
"Why you...you...!"  
  
Laharl was seething in anger. So he let his tongue slip a bit. It was only out of nervousness. He took in deep calming breaths to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene that could tempt prying eyes to stare. He grasped her left hand again.  
  
"...let me rephrase that question. Will you ma...rry me, Flonne?"  
  
The word marry came out a bit rough since it was a foreign term still in his eyes. Again he was met with silence.  
  
"Don't tell me I said it wrong again."  
  
"No that was fine, but your suppose to do something right after ..."  
  
She hinted by tapping his right hand with her left ring finger. Laharl got the message.  
  
"Oh yeah, the ring..."  
  
He held it out for her eyes to see. While she was staring at the simple but beautiful ring in awe, he put it on her finger gently. More silence continued. Laharl sighed.  
  
"Damn it...now what did I wrong?"  
  
He asked. This whole proposal thing was starting to get on his nerves. His crimson eyes widened in surprise as he soon found Flonne hugging him tightly. His cheeks went red as his face was engulfed in her breasts.   
  
"Uh Flonne...?"  
  
He murmured. She giggled a bit.  
  
"It's about time you summoned up the courage to ask me. Your not completely hopeless anymore, Laharl."  
  
"Hey! So, is that a yes?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hm...I don't know."  
  
"Laharl!"  
  
"Just kidding. Boy are you uppity today..."  
  
------  
  
Netherworld, Overlord's Castle, Bridge  
  
The bridge that lead to the Castle entrance was packed. Humans, Angels, and Demons all stood side by side. When the bridge had gotten to crowded, many of the three races simply took for the hilly terrain to watch. The Demons seemed the most excited of all, perhaps since the second wedding in the history of the Netherworld was about to take place.  
  
"Isn't this exciting Gordon? Laharl and Flonne are finally getting married."  
  
Jennifer said. She decided to use his actual name for a change rather than Harley, a nickname he dreaded dearly.  
  
"Yes Jennifer, this is quite exciting."  
  
Complied Defender of Earth, Captain Gordon.   
  
"It is about time."  
  
Super Robot Thursday stated after his series of blips and beeps. Near the Castle's opened gate vassal Zommie the Zombie came out first followed by the rest of Laharl's vassals, minus Aramis and Etna, who had been out there already for a while, to play the part as the best man and woman for the groom and bride. All talking within the Netherworld stopped as the Lord of Terror's vassals came out.  
  
"Okay, let's hope I got this part right..."  
  
Zommie muttered lowly, before grasping a mic in his rotting hand.  
  
"...Demons, Angels, and Humans. We are all gathered here within the Netherworld to witness an event of binding, if you will call it, that is only really practiced mainly on the Angels and Humans home world. One time, many, many, many years ago a similar event like this one occurred between the late King Krichevskoy and a Human woman. This time however it will be even more strange, for our new King Laharl has chosen to mate...I mean, to wed a former Angel woman. At this very moment the newest Overlord to grace the throne draws near...King Laharl!"  
  
Cheers erupted from all around at the mention of the Lord of Terror's name. Laharl stepped out from the castle gate. He wasn't really dressed differently, save for a white tuxedo that was placed on his chest. He took his place near Aramis, his best man, and stood tall and proud. The cheering subsided once Zommie held up his hand.   
  
"And the soon to be Queen of the Netherworld, Flonne!"   
  
Cheering once again erupted from the giant crowd. Flonne came out with Seraph Lamington beside her, playing his role as her father as they came to stand besides Etna. Flonne was dressed in all white, and a veil cloaked her face from view. Everything once again became silent as Zommie held up his hand. Everyone now stared in quiet anticipation. Laharl and Flonne both faced Zommie, as he was handed a piece of paper from Gargo the Gargoyle.  
  
"Alright, now then, do you, King Laharl, take soon to be Queen Flonne as your mate...I mean, your wife? To hold and to cherish until your end draws near?"  
  
Laharl slip the ring handed to him by Aramis on Flonne's finger. Without hesitation, Laharl answered.  
  
"I do."  
  
Zommie then turned his attention to Flonne.  
  
"Good. Now I ask the same question of you, soon to be Queen Flonne. Do you, soon to be Queen Flonne, take King Laharl as your master...that is, your husband? Likewise, to hold and to cherish until your end also draws near?"  
  
She also answered without hesitation after putting on the ring for him given by Etna.  
  
"I do."  
  
Zommie nodded.  
  
"Okay then. I now pronounce you two, under the laws of Earth , Celestia and the Netherworld, Husband and Wife. King Laharl, you may now kiss our new Queen Flonne."  
  
Silent anticipation followed, and the crowd of the three races leaned forward eagerly to watch as Laharl removed the veil that covered Flonne's face. Seeing his face clearly, Flonne could see some of his nervousness as his face crept closer to hers. Laharl had little experience with kissing mouth to mouth and hoped he was doing it alright. Once their mouths met, both husband and wife's eyes opened to full length. It was such a strange feeling for the both of them. Flonne had only really heard about kissing from other Angels, and Laharl had even less knowledge about it since it wasn't a widely spoken about thing in the Netherworld. Cheers erupted for the third time that night in the Netherworld.  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Master Bedroom  
  
"I'm going to have to get used to this."  
  
Laharl said as he lay on the bed besides Flonne. The only bed he ever had until now was a coffin.  
  
"You'll survive Laharl. That coffin of yours was too small for the two of us and you know it."  
  
"True. Still, I can actually see everything in this room. I'm usually more accustomed to total darkness. But it doesn't matter, as long as your happy, I'm happy."  
  
"I wish you were more happy at your own expense too, Laharl."  
  
"Trust me, we both are."  
  
He said with one of his rare genuine smiles at Flonne. The two fell asleep easily in each others arms.  
  
------  
  
Neatherworld?  
  
"Where am I? Old man? Is that you?"  
  
Laharl found himself standing in darkness. He just saw his father walk up to him. The elder Overlord no longer had his Vyers get up, and looked once again like the younger Demon remembered him. Another figure appeared besides him.  
  
"Mother...?"  
  
His parents smiled at him.  
  
"Congratulations on the Wedding, my son. Both of us are very proud of you."  
  
Krichevskoy said.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Still asleep. Consider this a pleasant dream if you will."  
  
That made sense to Laharl. He hardly ever dreamed in his sleep however, so he was a bit unnerved.  
  
"Take good care of her, dear, okay?"  
  
"Of course I will. I'm the King of the Netherworld now. Not only her, but the rest of races need to be cared for, so don't worry about a thing, mother."  
  
Laharl reassured her with a smile. Even if he did not get along with his parents when they still were alive, the power of love opened up a new side to Laharl. Not that he would ever freely admit that to Flonne.  
  
------  
  
Overlord's Castle, Master Bedroom  
  
"My eyes!"  
  
Bright light filtered into the room from the opened balcony. Rubbing his eyes, Laharl found that Flonne was still sleeping peacefully at his side. Oddly enough, she hadn't woken up. Laharl smiled down at her as he heard her make odd noises in her sleep. He stroked her hair gently, trying not to wake her, and stay content at just watching her as she slept.  
  
"Well Flonne, today's the start of a whole new day for us in the Netherworld."  
  
He whispered softly in her ear. A smile graced Flonne's lips as he said that. It was true after all. The start of a happy life for the both of them.  
  
***END*** 


End file.
